1. Field of the Invention                The present invention relates to a recording control device with a recoding medium in which a recoding region is divided into a plurality of sectors, a recording control method, a program and a recoding system.        
2. Description of the Related Art                A hard disk drive (HDD) divides a recoding region of a magnetic disk into a plurality of sectors and records data on each of the sectors as a unit.        A sector may become a defective recoding in producing the HDD, so that the sector is tested in order not to make a defective sector use after a shipment.        The above test is performed by using a test apparatus, and the entire sector in the recording region of the magnetic disk is tested with its quality, namely defective or non-defective.        Further, the HDD stores a read out error frequency of a sector to be read out when reading out data after the shipment. If the error frequency exceeds a predetermined reference, the sector may be recorded as a defective sector and the defective sector may not be used.        On the other hand, when recording data, the HDD selects a sector which is not recorded as the defective sector and writes data to the sector.        